


It's A Pirates Life For Him

by caseythedarkone



Series: It's A Pirates Life For Him Trilogy (Once Upon A Time) [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dark Magic, Dark One Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Dragons, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Hook - Freeform, IAPLFH, Inspired by Once Upon a Time (TV), Luketeers, Magic, POV Multiple, Pirates, Storybrooke, Swanjones, The Dark Castle (Once Upon a Time), The Dark One (Once Upon a Time), The Forbidden Castle (Once Upon A Time), The Magic Continues, The Savior (Once Upon a Time), Untold Story, YA, young adult
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-16 06:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caseythedarkone/pseuds/caseythedarkone
Summary: Every story has an end but for some, they lead on to new beginnings. A tale as old as time and an untold story leads Killian back through his past and on a journey with the last person you would expect. But can Killian's past be forgiven when he is reunited with the pirate who crossed his path many years ago? And will everything be plain sailing after all that has happened and all that is to come? Join Killian when he reunites with his mother, his mother who he was told died at sea. Some lies are for good reasons, some secrets should not have been kept and all will come to light when this untold story is told. A test of love, trust and forgiveness. But how far are Killian, Rumple, Grace and Luke willing to go? Dangers lie ahead for both Killian, Grace and their family when someone new comes into the town of Storybrooke. Someone with powerful magic that is here to help or make things worse? It's only just the beginning. So turn the page and let the magic happen. All you have to do is believe. WARNING: DRAGONS, DARK MAGIC, MATURE CONTENT AND SEASICKNESS AHEAD!*MULTI-CHARACTER POV**EDITING*For updates find IAPLFH on Instagram and Tumblr💙





	It's A Pirates Life For Him

**Author's Note:**

> To Readers
> 
> To the Once Upon A Time (OUAT) fans that wanted to see how this could have played out (the story behind Killian's mother), the true believers in magic, hope, love and most of all, yourself.
> 
> ✥
> 
> In Every Ending, There Is A New Beginning
> 
> -Deborah Harkness

_ Six years later _

_ Storybrooke _

**_Emma_ **

At the meal after the final battle, I felt content. After everything we’ve been through, we can finally have normal lives again. It's over. My whole life, leading up to that moment and it's now finally over. I won't be able to get over it anytime soon and possibly neither will the others. We're alive. I'm alive...Killian's alive. That's all that matters. And finally, we can have our happy ending. We all can and we all deserve to.

Since the battle has ended I've managed to start reading a book; a different story for once. The only chance I got to read last is when Henry and I lived in Boston for a while. But apart from the years with Neal and the months with Henry, this is the only time I've managed to sit down. Time to really relax and think about the future I want with Killian now we have one. I go to turn to the next page when I hear him pad quietly into the room. "You're reading?" He says with delight and a smile that sends a warm feeling through me. "It’s not like I haven't read before. You've seen me read." I turn my head to find him standing behind the sofa and peering down at the pages.

"What's it about may I ask?" "I'm not sure at the moment. I've only just recently started it,” I smile to him surprised from his interest, his hand brushing into my hair before he plants a gentle kiss above my brows. "Well, I'd love to hear more about it but your pirate has a few errands to run. I’m running late for work and...there’s something I need to sort out,” he says while walking to the door and pulling on his boots. “You sure you don't need any help? There’s a lot of paperwork that I could do with sorting." "I'll be fine Swa-" I frown at him with a smirk that grows across my face from the annoyed look that brushes over him. Since our wedding, there’s not been one time I haven't had to stop or correct him. "How many times Killian!" I laugh before making my way over. "I'm sorry. You know I'm no good at these things. I promise you one day love I will eventually get it right!" I roll my eyes and lean up to his lips, our foreheads touching as I look into those deep sea blue eyes I fell into a couple of years ago. "I won't be long, I promise. I love you Emma." "I love you too Killian." 

He gives me a smile, that smile I remember from our wedding day before unlocking the door and swinging it open, letting in a cold winter breeze that invades the living room and ruffles through his hair in its wake. Winters on its way. "Keep warm love! And please," He pokes his head back around the door before he leaves. "Have a good think." "Killian," I warn him. I fold my arms around my chest from the chilly wind that blows around us, Killian looking away with a heavy sigh before his eyes return to me with regret. "I will. Just be patient with me. Please, Killian." "Ok- ok Swa-n-Jones,” he drags out to correct himself. I lean my head to the side with a gentle laugh. "Well, at least we're getting somewhere with that now." "It has a nice ring to it," he laughs before giving me one last kiss and making his way down the pathway to my car. It does somehow. I roll my eyes at him and shut the door so the room can warm up again and I can go back to reading.

**_Killian_ **

I sigh while fiddling around in my pockets for the car keys, my hands already like ice even with thick padded gloves on. I shouldn't have said anything to her about last night; I shouldn't have reminded her. I know how she feels about it at the moment. She's made it clear she wants to wait a while longer until we have kids. And I'll wait a thousand years if I have to until she's ready. Until both of us are ready. Why am I rushing? We haven't even had our honeymoon yet and I've already brought up the subject of having kids. Too soon. She needs a break and bloody deserves one too. You fool Killian.

Lost in my thoughts and not concentrating, I put my hook out instead to open the car door. There's no need to rush. We have plenty of time together now, more time then you thought you would have with her. Just let her be and take things slow. And concentrate because you'll scratch the paint on the damn car if you open it with your hook! I quickly replace my hand on the handle, darting a look around to see if anyone noticed. But our street is quiet; not like it used to be. People aren't busy walking around probably not knowing what to do or where to go as the only place they could is to wherever the hell that road off Storybrooke went, without being turned into a tree that is. Nobody’s rushing about for help or worrying anymore of what’s to come or the next curse we’re to be under. Finally, there is peace. Let’s hope it stays that way.

Emma has somehow taught me how to drive with one hand in her spare time and surprisingly, it's not too hard although walking is a hundred times easier and less stressful. Well, it can be unless you bump into people you don't want to see like the crocodile, his wife and their bundle of...joy. And I suppose that's what comes with this modern day life. They call it technology. Annoying and stressful at times- especially that thing Emma calls a phone! That's when I wish we could all just go back to living the life we had years ago. There was nothing that stressful back then and believe me, there had been stressful times. Aye, those were the days.

✥

The office is cold as it is quiet when I take a seat at my desk, Emma’s huge stack of files and papers on the verge of collapsing over it where thing’s have been left on hold for a while. At least I can have some time to sort through them. I’d rather be on duty than file through these! But Emma insisted I have some time getting used to the job before learning how to solve a crime; the modern way of doing it that is. Learning how to drive that bloody car’s been enough! But it’s all part of the job. Emma and the family seem to think I’d be good at the old crime solving and sheriff business. It seems interesting enough, although it’s nothing like my old pirating days. If anyone committed something then they’d get the god awful consequences for it. I take a gulp of my coffee and push back the memories of them before taking off the first case file on top of the pile to update and sort.

I get about a quarter of the way through the pile when the phone thing vibrates in my pocket. And what a surprise… It’s the mother in law.

 

**Hey Killian, Snow and David here. If you and Emma are not busy tonight, did you both want to come over for some dinner and drinks? David said there is plenty of rum! Love you both x**

 

Not another one… I take a deep breath in and sigh. Four nights this week we’ve had dinner over at theirs. Emma and I have not had a week fully to ourselves yet! It’s nice of them to want to see us but you’d think they haven’t in a year! With a grunt, I text them back saying we’d love too and if they wanted us to pick up dinner on the way but unsurprisingly it’s already in the little oven pot thing they call a ‘slow cooker.’ I squint at the clock on the wall while throwing another file into the new pile I’ve made, adding up how long I’m going to take in the grocery store and the shop I spotted down the road not too far from it. I’m sure the papers can wait until later...or possibly next week. Perhaps David might do them for me instead. I’ll mention them tonight and see if he will because they’re a bloody pain when you don’t know what to write or even remember what happened.


End file.
